Kitty:I Am Shadowcat
by iLuvHawkeye
Summary: Kitty tells how she became a mutant, and goes on a wild adventure with the X-Men, bound to wind up in a hard spot.
1. Prologue

You know what I love about my life? It's different. Perhaps you do not understand my meaning. Very well, I shall explain it to you. My name is Kitty. On the outside, I look like a normal girl. But I have secrets no others can ever find out about, save those who are like me.  
  
You see, I am a mutant. Very early in my life, when I was around 13, I was going through a state of depression. One day, it went too far, and I had a crying jag and I couldn't stop screaming at my parents. That was when I became a mutant.  
  
The DNA of a mutant, that is, the things that make a mutant become a mutant, often lie dormant until around early puberty when the person has a fit of emotion. Then it is awoken-and so far as we know, it never dies down again.  
  
My gift is that I can walk through things. Walls, doors, windows, you name it, I can go through it.  
  
Here's how it happened:  
  
As I said earlier, I was very depressed. I felt like no one loved me, and in that sentiment, I was probably right. My mother was too busy with her job to love me; my father too involved with his beer to even pay attention to me.  
  
So, it seemed like I raised myself. (And I dare say, I think I did a good job of it, too.) It went on like that from the time I was 7 until I was about 14. Every morning I would have to wake myself up, fix my own lunch, walk to school, and no one really cared.  
  
They didn't care if I even went to school or not, they just wanted me to grow up, and get out. I felt the exact same way. I was tired of having to live with people who I never saw at all.  
  
Every day after school, I would come home to an empty house-my mom at work and my dad who knew where. My mom would work late hours, and my dad would stay out on the town sometimes until dawn, hunting down good liquor and fast women. The only person who didn't know about his activities was Mom, because she was too busy to actually see what was in front of her nose.  
  
I would fix my own supper, watch a few TV shows, do my homework, take a shower and go to bed. For the first few years, I just accepted it as a part of life. But as I grew older, I started to not like it at all.  
  
About age 12, I started to get depressed. I got in with some bad crowds, made some wrong decisions-several that included a frantic trip to the grocery store for a self-pregnancy test. The only reason I went beyond the limits was because I wanted to feel loved. Now, I realize they only did it for my body. Not because they loved me. I regret those decisions.  
  
I smoked pot, I smoked cigarettes, I ate brownies, I did everything under the sun, just to see if my parents would stop me. They never did.  
  
So, I got even more depressed, and started cutting myself. Eventually, at age 13, it reached a climax. My mom had just come home at midnight and I was sitting on the sofa, watching an R-rated movie.  
  
"Kitty!" my mom gasped, and switched off the TV. I just turned it on again. "Kitty, what are you doing up so late? And why are you watching this movie?" she turned it off again.  
  
I turned to her, and said sarcastically, "Oh, so now you care?" "What are you talking about?" she said, starting to turn pale.  
  
I turned to her, and like lava boiling from a volcano, I erupted. "I'm talking about the fact, Mom, that you don't give a crap about me. You are never here. I hardly ever see you except on Sundays, and then you're at your stupid computer typing up something for your stupid company, or IM-ing your friends instead of talking with me. I'm talking about the fact that you're blind to the fact that Dad doesn't give a flip either, because every single night he's out on the town having a super great time. I'm talking about the fact that you could care less about me. That is what I'm talking about!"  
  
And with that, I tried to storm out of the room. I reached for the door handle, but I went right through the door, and found myself in the other room. I stared at the door for a moment, then slowly pushed my hand towards it. My hand went through.  
  
I pulled it back in, fast, worried that maybe I was in a virtual reality. I pushed my head through, and then my whole body through the door, where my mom stared at me in shock, either from my eruption or from what had just happened I'm not sure.  
  
I stared at my hands, touching my face, my hair, trying to figure out what had just happened. I walked straight towards the wall-and walked straight on through it. I leaped out, and screamed.

And so it began. When I was 14, I ran away, because now that my parents knew, they tried to sell me off as a publicity act: The Freak, they practically proclaimed. At first, I went with it, and my dad used half the money to buy drugs, drinks, and women; my mom used hers to help out her company so she could try and get a higher position.  
  
Then I couldn't take it anymore. So, I left, going to where I had always wanted to go: Canada.  
  
That was when my life turned around.  
  
A/N: I started one that's similar with Kitty's, only it's Rogue's, but I like them both, so I'm doing them both, although Kitty isn't in the X-Men movie, so I'll just write her up a new adventure. I don't own any of the characters mentioned, waaah!!! 


	2. Saved By The People In Black

I arrived in Canada a few days later, having been picked up by a truck driver, who was kind enough to offer me a ride. I was a little scared at first as I gazed about the new place, wondering where I should start. I spotted a hotel, and headed towards it. (Luckily I had taken all the money I had saved up and then some from my so called parents.)  
  
I reserved a room, and then went out to find something that I could eat. I headed to the nearest Ingles, where I just got a few necessities. Then, juggling grocery bags, I went back to the hotel room and stored it in the small refrigerator they provided.  
  
I somehow felt uneasy as I sat down on the sofa. Like...like in those horror movies where the music swells and you just know something's gonna happen. Like that.  
  
Anyway, I slowly reached for the TV remote, feeling like any second I was gonna get jumped or something. Then the feeling faded, and I switched on the television set to the news.  
  
"Mutants are now believed to be multiplying," came the announcement. I shuddered at the way the reporter said the word "mutants", like it was some kind of curse. And I suppose it was, to a lot of people. I switched the channel to the AMC channel, where they were playing old movies.  
  
Suddenly, the feeling returned. I swallowed, looking all around, but saw no one. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. I whirled around, trying to slow my beating heart, and opened the door.  
  
"You ordered some bed-sheets?" asked the bellboy. My pulse eased. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"You need anything else?" the boy asked. "No, thank you," I answered. "Well, I need something," came a low, gravelly voice. I watched in horror as the bellboy slowly transformed into a blue-skinned, yellow- eyed...creature? No. Woman? Partly.  
  
"You're...you're..." I whispered, horrified. "One of your kind," the thing hissed at me. "Yes. You're to come with me. I can help you to control your powers, and teach you valuable things."  
  
"No, thank you," I said, trying to back away, but she grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground a little. "Sorry, Kitty-it's not an option," she said.  
  
"Au contraire," came a voice from the door, and suddenly I was flung from the thing's grasp and I landed on the ground. As I looked up, I saw three people wearing black suits, two women and one man. The thing that had assaulted me had immediately jumped up and was starting to combat with them. Suddenly, two other creatures leaped in from the windowsill.  
  
I screamed with terror, and ran to the bedroom, locking the door. Sounds of fierce battle came from the living room for several minutes while I huddled in the closet, trying to make myself look as tiny as possible. Then I remembered.  
  
I slowly went through the woodwork, and landed with a thud in the lobby downstairs. The manager stared at me, horrified, and I could tell what he was thinking. "Mutant!" I could almost hear his thoughts.  
  
I looked around, and I ran, out of the hotel, into the street, trying to frantically decide where to go.  
  
"Kitty!" a woman's voice called me. I looked at the hotel entrance, and the three people wearing black were waving to me. "Kitty, wait! Please wait!"  
  
But I couldn't wait. I was too frightened. I ran into a restaurant, searching desperately for someplace to hide. I eventually settled in the restroom, trying to make myself as invisible as possible-which didn't really help.  
  
Because soon my stall door flew open and I saw a red-haired woman staring down at me. "Kitty," she said gently. "Please. Come out."  
  
Something about her tone cajoled me out of the stall and next to her. I stood there, looking her straight in the eyes, breathing hard. "What do you want?" I asked her harshly. "I want to help you," she answered softly.  
  
"How?" I asked bitterly. "You are one of us," the woman answered. "There is a place, a school, you might say, where you can be taught how to control your powers and still learn your basic subjects taught in public school, only without risk of being labeled a freak because of your gift. There are several there who are like you. I am like you."  
  
I thought about this for a moment, and said wryly, "I don't even know your name." The woman smiled. "Jean Grey." "I'm Kit-"I stopped myself. "Well, actually, you apparently already know my name. How?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Jean answered, and took me to the front of the restaurant, where the other man and woman were waiting.  
  
"This is Cyclops and Storm," she introduced us. Cyclops, the man who had a sort of sunglass/shield type of thing over his eyes smiled and nodded, Storm, the African-American woman who had white hair, smiled and shook my hand.  
  
"Quickly," Cyclops said. "Magneto's forces will return in greater strength. We must leave immediately."  
  
"Is the helicopter ready?" Storm asked, in a slight Jamaican twang. Jean moved her hand, and then said. "Now it is."  
  
So, we headed out to the helicopter, and we left the town quickly. 


	3. Meeting Rogue

I stared out of the helicopter window, silent as Cyclops flew the machine to their headquarters I supposed.  
  
Storm and Jean were conversing quietly from their seats, probably about me, I guessed. I wished that I had the ability to hear things better instead of just being able to go through things. The thought suddenly made me feel weak.  
  
If I thought about it too long, I would usually find myself drifting through whatever I was leaning against or sitting against, which would mean I would find myself thousands of feet in the air, free-falling.  
  
I tried to swallow but my throat was dry as dust. I could suddenly feel myself starting to slide down through the seat.  
  
"Jean!" I said, my voice raised in panic. I was trying desperately to keep hold of something, but was failing miserably. Jean grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  
  
"Whenever I think about it, I find myself doing it," I heard myself explain. Jean nodded, and started to tell me about their leader, Professor Xavier, with Storm and Cyclops adding commentary.  
  
It successfully drew me away from thinking about my gift, and so I listened until the helicopter landed on the landing pad-that is, the basketball court.  
  
It was now dusk, and the people hurried me inside, away from prying eyes that might be dangerous.  
  
I looked around inside, finding myself slightly curious about my surroundings. It looked like a pleasant, old wooden house with decorative designed carpets and pictures.  
  
I hardly noticed when Jean and Storm came up behind me. "Come," Storm said, taking my hand in hers. "We must take you to the professor."  
  
I followed them, trying to stop myself from staring. Apparently, most everyone else had retired for the night, even though it was only 9:30.  
  
We entered a study, where a man was sitting in a wheelchair. I hastily looked away, a bit ashamed that I had stared at him for a while.  
  
"It's quite all right," he said pleasantly, rolling towards me in his chair. "No need to be ashamed." I eyed him warily. "How did you know that?" I asked. "I'm telepathic," he answered.  
  
"Oh." I gulped. "Now, won't you have a seat?" he asked. I shifted my weight. "Uh, no offense, Professor, but I'm kinda-that is..." "Ah, yes, I'm sorry, I forgot," he said.  
  
"Forgot what?" I asked. "That you can go through things," he replied. "You may remain standing up." "Thanks," I muttered.  
  
"Now, the decision you must make is this: you can either stay here and learn to control your powers, make new friends, be protected from outside forces, or you can leave immediately. Your choice."  
  
"You aren't giving me much time to think about this," I said slowly. "If I did stay, where would I sleep? Would I still learn subjects taught in regular schools? Would I be treated as a freak? What?"  
  
Professor Xavier was gazing at me intently. "You have a great deal of emotional maturity for a girl as young as you," he said slowly. I blushed a bit. "You have to when you've raised yourself," I said, trying to act indifferent. He saw through it. "Yes," he said. I smiled slightly. "You digging around in here?" I tapped my head.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I can see you have had a hard life. Well, here, you would be taken care of and loved. You would be given a room and a room-mate, and yes, you would still learn regular subjects as well as getting to know people like us. You would most definitely not be treated as a freak."  
  
I eyed him. Despite all I knew about him (which was little), I felt that he was actually telling the truth and that he sincerely did care about my well- being.  
  
"All right," I relented. "I'll give it a try." "Excellent," he said, clasping his hands together. "By the way, there is something you should know."  
  
"What?" I asked. "Jean, Storm, and Scott-""Scott?" I interrupted. "Hi," Cyclops waved at me. "Oh. Right. Your real name." I was blushing so furiously I was sure. "Jean, Storm, and Scott are part of a group I like to call the X-Men."  
  
I looked at the group with new respect. "I've heard about you." "I'm sure you have," Scott said. "Some good, I hope?" Jean smiled wryly. "A bit," I answered honestly. They laughed.  
  
"Well, if your powers prove to be great enough, and the vote by the X-Men is unanimous, you are liable to become an X-Man."  
  
I caught my breath. "Really?" "Yes," Storm answered. "However, you must prove excellent in studies, your powers, and defense. That is all."  
  
"When will I know?" I asked. "Most know by their third week if they have been added to the X-Men," Jean answered. "However, few actually make it to their ranks. Most refuse or are not powerful enough." I nodded, understanding completely.  
  
"Very well," Professor Xavier said. "Storm, will you take her to her room?" "Where?" Storm asked, standing up. "I think Room #11," he answered.  
  
Storm raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I have a feeling that the two will be quite...compatible," he responded. "Very well."  
  
Storm and I walked out of the study and walked silently down the hall. Storm glanced at me and smiled. "Nervous?" she asked. "A little bit," I answered. "Who will teach the classes?" I asked.  
  
"Professor Xavier teaches mathematics and science," she answered. "I teach you about how to control your powers and how to use them to your advantage. Jean will teach you about literature and the arts, Scott about history and foreign languages. Also, we all teach different self-defense classes, based upon where you are in that category, and who to avoid and be cautious around."  
  
"This will be interesting," I murmured to myself. "If you are an X-Man, will you be required to take special classes?" "Oh, yes," Storm nodded emphatically. "You will learn about the enemies of the X-Men and their powers and history, take more self-defense lessons, and also you will be required to perhaps teach a special class for beginners at the school, if you are indeed that powerful."  
  
"Will you tell me a little bit about the beginning of this school?" I asked her. "Professor Xavier started it when he was around 27," she answered. "Scott, Jean, and I were his first students. Out of all of us, Scott is the most powerful. He and Jean have been dating for about 5 years now, just so you know. We take in new students almost every six months, most of them runaways, like you, I suppose."  
  
We stopped in front of a room. "Here is your room," she said, opening the door. "The school will provide you with clothes, food, and shelter. You will begin classes tomorrow at 7:45 A.M., and breakfast is at 7:00 sharp. Have a good night."  
  
"You as well," I called to her retreating form. I looked inside, and saw the bathroom light on, and a bed undone. So, I took the remaining bed, merely sitting on it and looking around.  
  
Just then, the door opened and a girl came out. She fell into a defense position and yelled, "Who the heck are you?" She had a slight Southern twang, I noticed. "Uh," I stammered, "I'm new. Just got here. Storm told me to come here, that this would be my room."  
  
The girl cursed, and fell onto her bed. She looked at me, and asked, "What's your name?" "Kitty," I replied. "You?" "I'm Rogue," she answered. "Where are you from?" "Virginia," I answered. "I bet you're from...Georgia, am I right?"  
  
"You a telepathic?" she asked in surprise. I shook my head. "Lucky guess," I replied. "Like your hair." She had pretty red-brown hair that came down to her shoulders, and her first part of hair on the side was white. It added pizzazz.  
  
"Thanks," she tossed her hair over her shoulder, out of her green eyes. "What are you?" I guessed she meant mutant, and what my ability was. So, I stood up, and walked through the door, and back in.  
  
"Whoa," she said, taken aback. "Pretty awesome." "Not really," I said. "I nearly fell out of the helicopter since I kept falling through my seat." Rogue laughed at this, and I laughed too.  
  
"Are you a part of the X-Men?" I asked. "How do you know about that?" she whispered, glancing around. "Professor Xavier told me," I said. "Whoa," Rogue said again. "You must be pretty powerful, then. I didn't learn about it until I became one."  
  
"So you are one," I clarified. "Yeah. I am." She twirled her hair on her finger, lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "What's your ability?" I asked. "Can you show me?" "No," Rogue said abruptly. "See..." she rolled over onto her stomach to face me. "I suck people's life force and their memories and abilities. I can learn anything I want, just by either me touching them or them touching me."  
  
"So if I touched your hand, you would automatically do it?" I said. "Yeah. I can't control it, Storm's tried to help me control it, but it's too strong. That's what makes me dangerous."  
  
"Oh." We were silent for a moment. "Who else is an X-Man?" I asked. "Jean Grey, she's the doctor here, and she has red hair and really gorgeous blue eyes," Rogue identified her for me. "Her gift is that she has telekinetic and some telepathic abilities, so she can lift things with her mind and sometimes read minds."  
  
"Storm is an African-American, and she's a really nice teacher. You can tell she loves helping kids to control their gifts-or sometimes problems. Her real name is Ororo, and she's a weather-witch, controls the weather."  
  
"Cyclops is also known as Scott, and he shoots lasers from his eyes. He has a visor so he won't accidentally kill somebody. He can control it, but only for so long, so whenever he doesn't wear it, he keeps his eyes closed. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and is the leader of the X-Men. He teaches history and languages, like Spanish, French, Italian, German, etc. He speaks a lot of tongues. I take French, just because I like the sound of it, although when I speak it I sound like a Southern trying to be French. Not very pretty."  
  
"Wolverine." I could hear the smile in her voice. "He helped me get here. He protects me and I protect him. We're a team. His real name is Logan, and he has an extraordinary sense of smell and can shoot out claws from his knuckles. He nearly killed me one time. He has brown hair, usually isn't clean-shaven and has an attitude."  
  
"Nightcrawler has blue skin most of the time, unless he's out in public and then he can usually hide it. He's a teen, like us, and has black hair and blue eyes. He can teleport anywhere he pleases, which is why we're really glad he's on our side, not theirs."  
  
"And me. I'm not worth talking about, really. I'm a runaway."  
  
"Me, too." I realized that we might actually have something in common. Despite most of our differences, I realized that I liked Rogue.  
  
"We'd better sleep," Rogue said, easing into the covers. "Professor Xavier's really strict when it comes to curfews and being on time. Wake up call is at 6:15."  
  
I started to turn off the light when Rogue sat up again. "By the way, Kitty?" "Yeah?" I asked. "Wanna sit with me and Bobby at breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
I looked into her green eyes and saw hopefulness and a slight fear that she might be rejected. "I'd love to," I answered.  
  
She grinned. "Night, Kitty."  
  
I turned off the light, and whispered, "Night, Rogue."  
  
And I dreamed about my new friend and the new adventures I might be in for. 


	4. The First Day is the Worst Day

"Kitty. Kitty!" someone shook me ungraciously awake. I moaned, half- conscious. "C'mon," the person groaned, and pulled me out of bed. Suddenly, I was wide awake as I felt energy flow from me to the person. I started to gasp for air, and the person quickly let go.  
  
I was able to breathe again, so I pulled air in quickly to my lungs and my eyes fluttered open. Rogue knelt over me in concern. "Kitty?" she asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"What happened?" I asked, sitting up slowly, taking care not to bump my head. "I touched you," Rogue said, and a cloud of puzzlement crossed her face. "I don't understand, though. I was wearing my gloves so I should not have affected you so quickly."  
  
I looked at her hands, and held up her right one carefully. A tiny hole was located at the fingertip.  
  
"Oh," Rogue said weakly. "I'm sorry, Kitty, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's fine," I assured her. "You didn't hurt me." Then I saw the clock. "Oh, shitake!" I groaned. "We're gonna be late for breakfast!"  
  
"I'm ready," Rogue said. "Just hurry and get ready, don't bother taking a shower-unless you put cleanliness before eating."  
  
I threw on a pair of clothes that someone had laid on my bed, and found they fitted just right. "Ready?" Rogue asked. "Yeah," I said breathlessly. "Okay, we have two minutes before the dining room doors close. We're gonna have to run!"  
  
We took off at a sprint, me breathing heavily, Rogue silent. "I'm guessing," I wheezed to her, "you've done this...several times."  
  
"Actually," Rogue replied, "yes, that, and we have to run a mile every day in self-defense class." "Will I?" I asked her between breaths. "Depends on where you fit in with your skills," Rogue answered.  
  
We burst through the dining room with five seconds to spare. Jean closed the door just after we entered. "Good morning, Rogue, Kitty," she smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Jean," Rogue answered. I was too out of breath to say anything. "Try to be a bit more on time tomorrow, okay?" Jean patted my back. I nodded, clutching my stomach trying to ease the pain.  
  
"You go sit down over there next to the window," Rogue pointed to a table where a boy was already sitting eating waffles. "Bobby?" I asked. "Yeah," Rogue smiled dreamily, and then jolted back to real life. "What do you want to eat? I'll get it for you."  
  
"Uh..." I thought quickly. "Two waffles, no butter, and a blueberry muffin, I guess," I said, eyeing the delectable muffin on another girl's plate.  
  
"Okay," Rogue said, and got into the line. I went over to sit down across the table from Bobby, leaving Rogue the seat between us.  
  
"Hi," I smiled. "Um, hi," he said, a little surprised. "You new?" "Yeah," I answered. "Just arrived last night." "Oh, so that's why the chopper was out," he said in realization. "Um, I guess," I said. "I'm Kitty. Kitty Pryde. Nice to meet you."  
  
He shook my hand and took another bite of waffle. "Nice to meet you, Kitty. I'm Bobby, Rogue's boyfriend."  
  
"I know," I said. "You do?" he said. "Oh, telepathic, aren't you?" I laughed. "Everybody thinks so, but no. I-"  
  
All of a sudden, of its own accord, my body suddenly fell through the seat and I landed on the floor.  
  
Bobby laughed, but not unkindly. "Cool," he said. "Not really. I fall through everything, I can't control it," I said, trying not to laugh as well but failing.  
  
"How do you know Rogue?" he asked me. "We're room-mates," I answered.  
  
Just then, Rogue appeared. "Here you go," she said, handing me my plate. "Thanks," I said, and discovered that laughing had made me catch my breath again.  
  
"Hey, Bobby," she said. "Hey, Rogue, whazzup?" he said with a smile. "You know Kitty?" she said. "Yeah," he answered. "What classes is she in with us?" "Not sure yet," I answered. "Storm hasn't told me yet."  
  
Right on cue, Storm walked up to me. "Here's your schedule, Kitty," she said, handing me a paper. "Thanks," I said to her, and turned my attention to the paper.  
  
"What's it say?" Rogue asked, craning her neck to look. "I have lit. first," I began. "Cool, that's with me," Bobby interrupted, taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Biology second, geometry third-"  
  
"You're in geometry?" Rogue asked. "You should be in algebra II." "I'm good at math," I shrugged. "What can I say?"  
  
"History fourth-""Hey, you're with me there!" Rogue said. "Oh, coolie!" I exclaimed. "Then lunch-""Everybody has lunch together," Bobby explained. "Just in separate rooms." "Self-defense fifth-""You're with both of us," Rogue interrupted.  
  
"Foreign language sixth-""What're you gonna take?" Bobby asked. "I'm thinking either French or Italian," I answered. "Ooh, please take French with me!" Rogue begged. "I hate everybody in that class!"  
  
"I think you're right," I agreed. "French is much better than Italian." "Awesome!" Rogue said.  
  
"Eighth...Indecisive?" I wrinkled my nose in confusion. "That's just in case it gets lost somewhere," Bobby explained. "Prof. Xavier doesn't want anybody knowing we're mutants-for our safety."  
  
"So...what is Indecisive?" I asked. "They teach us to control our powers," Rogue explained.  
  
"Ah." I tucked the paper away into my sweater, and started to eat. We continued to talk until the warning bell.  
  
"Bye, Bobby," Rogue kissed him, briefly and quickly before her powers could begin to work on him. "See ya, Rogue," he waved. "Bye, Kitty!" Rogue called to me before beginning to run down to her algebra II class before she was late. "Bye!" I waved to her, and continued to walk with Bobby down the hall.  
  
"So, what's your ability?" I asked him. "Oh, I never told you, did I?" he laughed. "I'll show you."  
  
We stopped for a moment, paying no attention to the flow of students behind us. He breathed softly into my hand, and a frost grew over it.  
  
"Whoa!" I shook the ice crystals from my hand. "That is totally cool! No pun intended." We laughed. "I think you're gonna be a good friend, Kitty," Bobby smiled at me. "I think so, too," I smiled.  
  
That day passed in a blur. First period wasn't as tense as second and third because I actually knew someone there. Being in biology and geometry without having someone to whisper to or at least glance at for comfort was torture.  
  
Professor Xavier was kind, however, but nevertheless treated me like I had been there all my life, asking me about my knowledge on a certain subject, and although normally I'm at ease talking in front of people, it just made me nervous talking before people I didn't even know.  
  
I was so relieved when fourth period came, and I had history with Rogue. "Save me!" I whispered to her, huddling behind her as students came in. "What's wrong?" Rogue asked.  
  
"There are so many people, and I have no idea about how to act!" I whispered. Rogue took hold of my shoulders and looked me square in the eye.  
  
"Kitty, get a grip. Be yourself. They're just like you, and they're all friendly, nice, and totally annoying if they start gabbing at you about their powers. You'll be fine."  
  
I realized Rogue was right, although this seemed to go against everything that she believed in. Nevertheless, I tried to take her advice, and it did seem to work.

Lunch that day was a relief. I couldn't wait to talk to Rogue and Bobby, until I realized that Bobby was in a different room than me and Rogue. Nonetheless, I enjoyed talking to Rogue even better than with Bobby.

Rogue was different, unusual, but a great friend. She and I had much in common, I realized. We both liked pepperoni pizza, which, to my mind, is a great issue that people must agree on; otherwise, a friendship is basically caput.

Anyway, we talked, and I came to know her very well, and saw that she loved Bobby so much it must hurt her at night. "How can you stand it?" I asked hesitantly. "Stand what?" she asked, sipping her Coke. "Not...not touching anyone," I said. "You don't mind me asking, do you?"

"No," Rogue answered, throwing her plate away. "I just pretend that I'll have to deal with it tomorrow, so I put it off until then, and I put it off until the next tomorrow, so it keeps going. I never have to deal with it. I will, eventually, I know, but at least not today."

"That makes sense," I agreed, getting up. "I am so not ready for fifth period," I groaned. "I hear ya," Rogue answered. "Isn't Jean the best teacher?" "Totally," I answered. "And Scott is like, so cute!"

"I know!" Rogue squealed. We jumped up and down together, and I know that Rogue instantly regretted it, as she doesn't like emotion all that much, but me? Well, it felt good to have a friend to jump and squeal with, even in private!

The rest of the day was a breeze, except for fifth period: self-defense. I was ranked very high in that level, with Rogue and Bobby, actually, which, I am told, is very high. Rogue was surprised to see me, she said she had had to work her way to up to that level, and I said I guessed I was strong. I could have eaten my words when we had to run the whole mile that day, and learn new kicks, blocks, blows, and other basic manuevers that no one had ever bothered to show me. But, since I had the class with Bobby and Rogue, I at least could glance over at them and smile or roll my eyes. It was fun having friends.

Eighth period was taught by Storm, and was by far the most interesting class. She went around and watched everyone do their stuff; Rogue mostly sat and watched as she could do nothing, but when Storm came around, she took off Rogue's glove and held her hand, which I thought was a daring maneuver.  
  
Rogue bit her lip and fidgeted, I noticed, doing her best to keep control, but eventually lost it. She yanked away from Storm before any real damage was done.  
  
"Good," Storm said. "You are increasing well." Then she turned to me.  
  
"Well, Kitty, how are you holding up?" she asked me. "Um, I fell through my chair in biology and foreign language, which kinda upset Scott a little until he understood, and I've fallen through to the lower levels twice, which upset Professor Xavier, and that's upsetting to me, because I don't want anyone to be disappointed in me," I babbled.  
  
Storm stared at me for a moment, and then said, "Okay then." And she proceeded to try and help me focus and concentrate to keep my ability at bay. It worked-for about five seconds. But I did try, and Storm looked at me oddly.  
  
It was almost like she was-examining me, seeing if I was fit enough or something. Little did I know that she was.  
  
A/N: Like it? Let me know!


	5. Accepted into the Group

That night I just lay on my bed, staring out my window, past the green grass, past the concrete and gravel, just staring at the city lights- wondering what my family was doing currently.  
  
Rogue was finishing up some algebra II homework that she had put off until the last minute. All my homework was done, but the foreign language had me stumped, so I had decided to wait so I could ask Rogue about it.  
  
Rogue slammed her math book shut with a sigh, and I turned to her and smiled. "Finished?" I asked. "Yeah," Rogue muttered. "Thank God."  
  
I laughed. "If you need any help with anything, just let me know," I said. Rogue looked at me, irritated. "Now you tell me," she grumbled.  
  
"By the way," I said, turning to my French book. "I don't quite understand what we're supposed to do here..." In about five minutes, we were all finished and just lying on Rogue's bed, talking about nothing in particular.  
  
"Is Bobby in the X-Men?" I asked randomly. "Not yet," Rogue said. "They're considering him currently." I nodded and picked at a stray thread on her comforter. "Is it fun?"  
  
"What's your definition of fun?" Rogue asked dryly. "It just means more classes and more homework-but I do get out of classes a lot and I get to beat people up, so-yeah, I guess it's fun."  
  
"Do we ever get to leave this place?" I asked aimlessly. "Sure," Rogue replied. "We get a pass from Professor Xavier-usually we only go out if we need something bad, like extra clothes or just to have a fun day that we've earned. We have to have chaperones, like Jean or Scott. But it's still nice to get out. If you're an X-Man, you get out a lot, but only on missions, or to find another mutant that needs our help. Y'know."  
  
Just then, the curfew bell rang. "Night, Kitty." Rogue rolled over, and turned off her light as I got into bed. "Good night, Rogue." My eyes soon closed, and I dreamt about having a normal life-and how Rogue would have lived if she didn't have her gift.  
  
The next few days passed in a blur, quickly and without much distinction. It was fun, however, not wearing uniforms like at my old school, and getting to spend my every waking and sleeping moment with Rogue and Bobby was great too.  
  
We became a trio, and were usually inseparable, unless one of us was angry with the other two, or only one sometimes. We usually got along pretty well, though.  
  
I hardly noticed when a week passed, and then another, and another. I was flourishing with the French language, getting almost straight A's in all my subjects, and I was learning to control my ability quite well. I only fell through my chairs unless I was startled by someone now.  
  
I was very good in self-defense and was learning new moves rapidly. I could now run a mile without breaking a sweat, and could sometimes beat Bobby at racing, if he was really tired.  
  
You might say I was doing pretty well. I asked Rogue constantly if me or Bobby had been accepted; but she wouldn't tell me anything other than the fact that she couldn't say a word.  
  
On a warm, Thursday night, I was just finishing up my homework, while Rogue was wandering aimlessly about our room, as if she was nervous.  
  
"Rogue," I laughed. "Settle down, will you? You're creeping me out." Rogue seemed to try and relax, but failed miserably. "Yeah. Sorry, Kit." "No prob," I replied, still slightly amused but a little cautious. Why was Rogue so uptight?  
  
Just then, the clock struck nine thirty, lights out. I rose to turn off the lights, but Rogue grabbed my arm with her gloved hand, and pulled me up. "You better get dressed," she said, her voice low.  
  
Shocked, I turned to face her. "Why?" "Trust me, okay?" Rogue asked. "Sure, Rogue," I said, and headed for the closet. I dressed in a pink blouse and some comfortable jeans, and saw that she had changed into a black leather outfit with her hair framing her face. "Let's go," she said.  
  
A little surprised at Rogue's strange behavior and the fact that we were breaking curfew, I followed her out of our room and down the hall. Her boots clicked down the hall while I traveled silently in sneakers.  
  
A second later, we were going down a stairwell. I stopped, more than surprised now. "Rogue, we can't go down to the lower levels, it's forbidden!" I said. "We have entrance," Rogue said, taking my arm, and pulling me down the stairs.  
  
Once down, the quaint mansion was now like a secret laboratory, with white walls, white floors, and doors that opened automatically due to retina scans and fingerprint recognition and the like.  
  
Rogue put her hand on a wall, and it blinked quickly and said, "Welcome, Rogue." And the doors slid open. We stepped inside, me more nervous than she, apparently.  
  
"Are we allowed to do this?" I whispered to her. Rogue looked at me a little impatiently. "I told you, I have access and approval. C'mon, you're gonna meet the X-Men."  
  
"I already know the X-Men!" I cried, agitated. Rogue rolled her eyes and once again dragged me inside the room. The doors swished shut. There, I saw the X-Men in full costume, wearing their black leather suits.  
  
Scott, Jean, and Storm were there, as well as two others whom I hadn't met- one I had seen in classes...a dude with blue skin, and another muscular guy, who (I'm sorry!) made Scott look kinda like a wimp.  
  
"Kitty Pryde," Professor Xavier's voice came from the shadows. I gasped and whirled around to face him as Rogue slipped to her place beside the X-Men.  
  
"You have been chosen to be asked to become an X-Man," the professor continued. "If you choose to say yes, you will take one more class a day, and will join the X-Men on weekend mornings to discuss matters of great importance. If need be, you might be called out of class to help on a mission. The danger is very real. You could very well risk your life being one of us. If you affirm the negative, you will continue to take regular classes and you must never mention this to anyone."  
  
I looked around the room at the X-Men, who, though not unfriendly, were not smiling either. Apparently, the situation bore much more significance than I thought it did. Rogue looked at me, her face solemn.  
  
I looked at the pros and cons of both sides: Pros of joining: adventure. More time with Rogue. Lots of fun.  
  
Eventually, the pros of joining won out. "Yes," I nodded firmly, although I felt exactly the opposite. "Yes, I can do it. I want to do it." "Are you positive?" Professor Xavier asked me. "Once you say yes, there is no going back."  
  
"I'm positive," I affirmed. Then, the X-Men allowed themselves to smile. Rogue rushed over to me and congratulated me. "Girl, we're gonna have so much fun together!" she smiled.  
  
"I bet," I smiled weakly. "I'm not sure we've met," the blue-skinned dude said with a thick German accent. "I am Nightcrawler." "Hi, I'm-"Suddenly I realized I had no key name.  
  
I racked my brains for a good name. And found one. "Hi. I'm Shadowcat. Nice to meet you." "Shadowcat?" Nightcrawler's eyebrows raised. "I like it, Kitty. Welcome to the team, Shadowcat."  
  
"Hey, kid," a rough voice at my side said. I turned and was face to face with the other guy I hadn't met. "Hey," I smiled. "Who're you?" "I'm Wolverine-also called Logan," he shook my hand.  
  
"I'm Shadowcat-also called Kitty," I smiled again. "Glad to have you here, Kitty," he grinned and faded into the background. Jean, Storm, and Scott crowded around me, Jean energetically saying how glad she was I had joined, Storm with her quiet enthusiasm, and Scott just smiling like crazy.  
  
"Congratulations, Kitty," Professor Xavier said. "Or, perhaps I should say- Shadowcat?" "That would be preferable," I grinned. "You and Rogue will miss first and second periods. She will help you get adjusted as an X-Man, get you a fitting suit, get your information, retina scan, and fingerprints into the computer so you have unlimited access to the lower levels. All right?"  
  
"Cool," I said. "Thanks, Professor."  
  
"It's time you, Rogue, and Nightcrawler retired," he said. "Yes, thank you, Professor," we all called, and ran up the stairs to the upper levels.  
  
"Omigosh, I'm so happy you joined!!" Rogue squealed and squeezed me. "Oof! I am too," I said, groaning with pain.  
  
"My extreme congratulations, Shadowcat," Nightcrawler grinned at me as he teleported himself to his room. "I think he likes you," Rogue drawled into my ear.  
  
I laughed and shoved her. "Hush up!" We went straight to bed once we reached our room-it was already 11:00 P.M., although both of us could have stayed up later.  
  
"So, what's your name, again?" Rogue said drowsily to me. "Shadowcat," I whispered to her. "Shadowcat. It fits you." And she fell asleep. 


	6. A Meaningless Chapter

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long: I had writer's block, and I'm still not sure where to go with this, but I'll give it my best shot.  
  
The next morning, Rogue and I slept through first period, and then during second period, we went to the lower levels. I felt a thrill of excitement as I stared at all the closed doors that I would soon gain access to. What awaited behind them? Danger? Adventure, perhaps?  
  
Rogue pressed her hand to a fingerprint scan and it identified her. She typed in a command and a female computer voice announced, "Ready." Rogue turned to me. "Okay, Kitty," she said. "Place your finger here. I'll tell you when you can let go."  
  
As I pressed my pointer finger to the pad, blue lights flashed as it read my hand and a few seconds later, it said calmly, "Fingerprint saved in main memory banks." "Okay," Rogue said.  
  
"Now, for voice identification," Rogue said. "Ready," the computer said, and there was a beep. I looked at Rogue in some confusion. "Cancel," Rogue said. "What?" she said to me with irritation. "My real name or Shadowcat?" I asked. "Both," Rogue replied. "Real name first. Ready to try again?" I nodded, and repeated my names slowly and calmly.  
  
"Okay, retina scan," Rogue said. "Look right in here. It may blind you a little bit, but don't blink." I leaned down and blinked a couple of times and then it memorized my retina. "Retina scan saved," the computer said. I stumbled away, trying to stop the flash.  
  
"Now we're going to need some basic information," Rogue said as she pulled up a chair and sat down at the computer inside the main room. "What's your full name?" "Uh," I said, awed once more by the main room, "Katharine Christina Pryde."  
  
Rogue typed in the information, and asked, "Age?" "14-I'll be 15 next month, October 15," I said. "Parents?" I stirred uneasily. "Um...what parents?" Rogue stared at me for a while, and then she understood. "Oh, okay, I'll just put...unavailable," she said. "Thanks," I said.  
  
She asked me several questions like this, some that I hesitated to answer, but eventually that part was over. "Okay, now that we have the basics taken care of, I'll have to tell you some of the information you'll need to know," Rogue said as we walked into another room where several X-Men suits were hanging on the walls, waiting to be worn on the next mission.  
  
"What size are you?" Rogue asked me. I told her, and I tried on the suit: it fit perfectly. So, Rogue hung it up next to hers, and we sat down on two chairs. "Okay, you have access to the lower levels whenever you need to, but if the retinal scan and the fingerprint scan deny you access, it's only because either Professor Xavier or Jean have denied you entrance."  
  
"Why would they?" I asked. "Um, suppose they directly said you couldn't come down, but you did anyway. They would lock you out on purpose, which could make you miss a mission, which is, believe me, one of the worst feelings in the world. It's punishment if you do something you shouldn't," Rogue explained. I nodded, and she continued.  
  
"You must never, ever enter the room that holds Cerebro. It's way too dangerous for us. Only Professor Xavier and sometimes Jean are allowed in there, and no one else unless the professor invites you in. Just so you know, that's never happened before."  
  
Rogue stood up to walk around while she talked. "You now are able to use the equipment down here, so that's covered: just make sure you know what you're doing." "How will I?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, if you ever need to use the computer for anything, I'll show you how," Rogue assured me. "If you're called out of class or if you're called from your room or free time for any reason by one of the teachers, don't waste time. Go with them immediately, because they wouldn't interrupt your class without a good reason. You'll be having one, maybe two or three at first, extra classes per day, to learn more self-defense and about enemies and how to use your powers to your advantage. On weekend mornings, the X-Men meet in the main room, which we were just in, from 9-11 A.M. to discuss various things. Sometimes it's as insignificant as the weather, sometimes we're planning strategies to use against Magneto. Once, all we did was fool around with each other. Also, as an X-Man, on Sunday afternoons you'll get an automatic approval to leave the school grounds for an hour. Trust me, there are lots of perks to this job."  
  
Rogue sat down again, taking a deep breath. "Well," she said. "I think I've covered everything. You have it all?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure," I answered, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Okay, well-" Rogue took a look at her watch and drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes and wincing. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Take a look at your watch," she grimaced. I snuck a look and gasped. "Oh! We've missed third period? How could we miss third period?? Professor Xavier's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Well, Jean's gonna kill me!" Rogue retorted. "Come on, we have to get out of here: we might still be able to make fourth period before the bell!" And so we split up with a hasty "See ya," to each other.  
  
But I couldn't concentrate on fourth period, nor on Professor Xavier's lecture about using my time wisely. I was still way too excited about being an X-Man.  
  
A/N: This chapter didn't really get us anywhere, did it? Oh, well, I don't mind. I'm still trying to find out where I should head. I'm thinking...deception! Yes, deception, most definitely! Now the only question is, what kind? AGH!! 


	7. My First Meeting

Life passed by normally for the next few days: nothing interesting ever actually happened. Rogue explained to me that sometimes it takes a while for Magento's gang to actually move.  
  
Still, patience is not one of my virtues. One bright spot, however, was Nightcrawler, or, as he used to be known, Kurt. I called him Kurt simply because it was easier to say than Nightcrawler. He and I started getting together more often. He started sitting with me, Rogue, and Bobby during breakfast and lunch, but was always preoccupied at dinner.  
  
So, the trio became a foursome. It was actually more comfortable this way. Now, if us girls wanted to hang out, Bobby and Kurt could just be with each other instead of lounging in their rooms alone.  
  
Classes started getting easier. I was totally getting the hang of it. I saw Logan around only sometimes, not that much, really. From what I could see, only Rogue seemed to get along with him all right. Scott seemed to have a real heavy dislike for him, which I couldn't see why.  
  
LATER...  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Rogue had to drag me out of bed. "Come on," she gritted her teeth, trying to keep her gloves on without touching my skin. "You have to get up!" "It's Saturday!" I moaned, grasping the bed with all my strength. "We have X-Men meetings!" Rogue let out an "Oof!" as she tumbled to the floor.  
  
I relaxed my hold, and Rogue got up like a flash of lightning and yanked me out of bed. I grumbled some, but finally got up and ready. As we walked down the hall, we were joined by Kurt.  
  
"Hey!" I greeted him. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Hello," Kurt answered. "Hi, Rogue," he said. "Hey," Rogue answered him. "Is Bobby in?" I asked. "That's probably what this meeting is about," Rogue informed me. "Ah," I nodded. "Did anybody understand that literature assignment?" Rogue and Kurt both shook their heads no.  
  
I sighed. "Guess I'm on my own on this one." We walked down into the lower levels, other kids gawking at us-particularly at me, I suppose, as I was new at being an X-Man.  
  
As we made our way down the stairs, I could feel butterflies in my stomach from anticipation and anxiety. Would I do well? I wasn't good at coming up with ideas. What would be required of me?  
  
Almost as if sensing this, Rogue patted my arm, and Kurt laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
  
As we entered the room, I noted with surprise that almost no one was here yet. "Where is everyone?" I whispered to Kurt. "In the other rooms, most likely," he whispered back. Us three teenagers sat down at three seats around the giant table, me with a nervous expression on my face, Rogue and Kurt with a sense of dignity and slight boredom.  
  
Logan, Professor Xavier, and Storm entered the room, followed by Scott and Jean a short time later.  
  
"Well," the professor said as he rolled over to his spot. "I see you made it on time." He still hadn't forgiven me for missing his class, I noted with a slight pang of guilt. "Yes, Professor," I murmured, keeping my head down with embarrassment.  
  
"We have gathered today to converse about Bobby's entrance to the X-Men," the professor started. "He has shown good grades, and good self-defense, and self-control." "Also, Professor," Storm interrupted. "He is growing well in using his gift." Professor Xavier nodded in acknowledgement. "I see no reason why he cannot join the X-Men. Are there any disagreements?"  
  
I looked around, and saw no one looking arguable except for Logan. He stood up and the rest of the X-Men craned their necks to see his face. "I have one concern," he said. I eyed Rogue and she glanced at me, then returned her attention to him.  
  
"Does he have the emotional strength to do this?" Murmurs of agreement with him went around the table. Bobby was known for his soft, sweet-natured self. I had never seen him yell in anger at anyone. That, I think, is partly why Rogue liked him so much. He was everything that she used to be.  
  
Rogue had told me earlier about when she had first arrived at the school. Bobby had been her first friend, and had given her a friendship gift. An ice-crystal rose. He had formed it himself.  
  
I hesitantly stood up, and the X-Men eyed me expectantly. "Um, with all due respect, sir," I spoke to Logan, "I think that Bobby can definitely handle this. From what he's told me, and Rogue and Kurt," I motioned towards them, "he had a hard life before he came here, and he's practically seen everything there is to see."  
  
Rogue stood up beside me. "It's true," she said, looking at the group with that defiant glare she has that says, "I've-seen-everything-and-you-can't- top-it-with-anything-you-can-say".  
  
"Bobby is the ultimate hard core guy," she said. Kurt stood up on my other side and said, "I have seen it myself. He can most definitely hold up to our standards." I beamed at him happily. He had actually sided with me! No one besides Rogue had ever sided with me before.  
  
"Well?" the professor glanced around the room. "Are there any complaints?" Silence. All three of us quickly sat down as Professor Xavier said, "We'll put it to a vote. All in favor?"  
  
All of the members in the room answered, "Aye." "All opposed?" Professor Xavier asked. Once more, silence.  
  
The professor glanced at Kurt. "All right, then. Kurt, tomorrow you will bring Bobby down to the lower levels after curfew. We shall all meet here. Dismissed."  
  
The members of the X-Men filed out slowly of the room-Jean to her laboratory, Storm to her desk, and Professor Xavier to his office. Logan, I suppose, went wherever it is he goes. (I asked Rogue, but she didn't answer.) Scott went for a ride on his motorcycle, and Rogue, Kurt, and I went back upstairs talking about nothing in particular.  
  
We found Bobby at the foosball table, where he invited us to play with him after the game was over. We gladly accepted.  
  
I've found weekends at the school to be quite pleasant. Indeed, even weekdays are fun. After homework (or before), you can play any game you want (as long as it doesn't endanger any other person), you can wander the grounds, but you can't leave them. But as an X-Man, I remembered as Kurt and I scored a goal against Rogue and Bobby on foosball, you have free one hour intermissions. I grinned.  
  
That night, as I listened to Rogue toss and turn in her sleep, I thought about how Bobby would react to finding out about being accepted into the X- Men. Would he even accept? I sighed and buried my face in my pillow. There are some things you just have to wait to find out. 


	8. My First Mission and a Choice

The next morning, Rogue was gone before the alarm clock even sounded, probably because of Bobby, I presumed. Tonight was the night! I hummed excitedly as I dressed and walked down the halls. Soon, we would find out if Bobby decided to join.

I had breakfast with Kurt, but Bobby and Rogue didn't appear, which got me a little uneasy, but not too much.

What really unnerved me was the fact that neither Rogue nor Bobby appeared at any of their classes during the day. It was obvious that something was amiss, but I didn't know what.

"I'm worried," I confided to Kurt. "What if they're hurt, or captured by Magneto, or-" "Don't worry, Kitty," Kurt said soothingly, rubbing my back. "They will be fine." We sat in silence by the window for a few moments longer until I had a tingle in my spine. I always had a tingle or prickle in my spine when something was about to happen.

"Let's go," I said tightly, grabbing Kurt's hand and falling through the floor to the Lower Levels. "What is it?" Kurt asked, a little surprised by the pressure I was putting on his hand and the fact that we were running crazily through different passageways.

"Something's wrong," I said. "I can't ignore that fact any longer, and something is about to happen." We stopped, and I turned to Kurt. "Go to the jet," I said. "Get it ready. I'm going to get the X-Men."

"If you say so, Kitty," Kurt said, still a little astonished and shocked. Before I left, I looked up at him, my heart hesitant and my eyes clouded with mixed emotions. "Kurt, I-"I began, and he looked at me. "I...I mean..." But before anything could happen, I heard a distant explosion, and all the noise upstairs ceased as the students held still and looked outside the windows.

"Go!" I shouted, and used all my strength to push myself up through the ceiling. I landed in Jean's room, where she was craning her neck to see outside the window. "Jean!" I said. She jumped and turned to look at me.

"Something is wrong, we have to go _now_," I said. "And I'm sure it has something to do with Magneto, because I felt this prickle, and-" She held up her hand, and I shut up. "I know," she said. "Rogue and Bobby have been kidnapped by Magneto and Mystique."

"How do you know?" I asked, a little frightened. "There were reports earlier this morning by a few students about me supposedly going into Bobby's room and getting him up," she said. "I did not go into his room."

"Mystique somehow got inside here?" I asked in horror. Jean nodded. "Also, Scott supposedly took Rogue down to the Lower Levels to discuss something of the utmost importance with her, but it was not Scott. Bobby and Rogue are in imminent danger. I only just now figured it out."

"We have to evacuate the school!" I said, my mind flying furiously through different ideas and scenarios. "We have to save Bobby and Rogue!"

"Storm and Scott are getting the students out now," Jean said, walking swiftly from her office and holding my hand as I transported us to the Lower Levels, her mind already on the same track as mine.

"Wolverine and Kurt will come with us," she said as we walked rapidly to the jet where Kurt was waiting. "This will be your first mission," she said, glancing at me. "Sorry it will be so abrupt." "No worries," I said, dashing through a wall and leaving her behind as I got into the jet a few seconds before she did.

Moments later, as explosions rocked the school, Wolverine dashed inside the jet and slammed it closed. "Let's go," he said roughly, getting into a seat next to Jean. Jean smiled, and we were off.

I looked at Wolverine thoughtfully. His face looked tough, but his eyes told a different story. They were full of fear and anger. I was sure that the fear was because of Rogue, that she would get into trouble. They were close. The anger-obviously because Mystique and Magneto had dared to steal her and Bobby off.

I felt someone's hand lightly touch mine, and I jumped a bit, but it was only Kurt. He smiled at me, and took my hand. I smiled back, and took his in silent support.

We didn't have time to reassure each other much, however, because just then, the jet landed where the indicators said that Rogue and Bobby were. The four of us silently dropped out of the jet.

"Follow close," Jean warned me, going behind Wolverine, whose claws were bared and ready to swing and slice at anyone who dared attack us. I nodded, keeping close to both Jean and Kurt. The fact that I was on my first mission was a frightening one, but also an intriguing idea.

We walked silently in a group into an old lighthouse, and up the stairs. Everything seemed to be going well, I noted. Kurt smiled at me, and he looked as if he were about to speak when suddenly a blinding light spread through the lighthouse. I could hear cries of pain: my own included as my eyes were blinded. And the light was off as quickly as it had come on.

It took me a few moments for my vision to return, and I realized I was sitting on a stair. I blinked rapidly, still seeing bright spots of light, and looked around for Kurt. I suddenly realized, to my terror, that I was alone. Kurt, Jean, and Wolverine had vanished as if they had never existed.

The silence was deafening, and I swallowed my tears at the fact that maybe they were dead. But I had to keep climbing up to the top of the lighthouse, for Rogue's sake. And Bobby's.

And so, I put off my fear and hesitation for courage and bravery, climbing the stairs heavily and slowly, each step sounding like a cannon going off in my ears. Somehow, without Jean and Wolverine for protection, everything seemed much larger and scarier.

I reached the top of the lighthouse, ready to dash through walls if need be-to my death. And I saw a horrific sight. There, pinned on the walls by arms of metal, were Rogue, Bobby, Wolverine, Jean, and Kurt, all struggling. Kurt seemed to be trying to teleport, but whenever he did, a jolt of energy shot through him and he would cry out.

"Kurt!" I cried, and ran towards him when I heard a sound. I whirled around, my hands in the classic defense pose. I saw Magneto and Mystique strolling towards me, Magneto laughing softly. "So, my dear," he said pleasantly.

"Let them go!" I said through gritted teeth. "Kitty!" Jean cried. "Go!" I didn't pay her any attention. Magneto ignored her as well.

"You have a choice to make now," he said. "I am not interested in joining your little band of evil followers," I said. "Oh, maybe not now," he said, "but you will be. We'll see. You have another choice now," Magneto said, and Mystique smiled grimly. I shuddered at her yellow eyes. "You can get one person down from the wall to help you," Magneto said. "To help you try and defeat us, I mean. You can choose either Kurt or Rogue. The catch is: whichever one you do not choose will die within thirty seconds. If you lose, you all will die anyway."

"Oh, God," I whispered, my hands trembling. "You're evil!" I said in horror. "Evil is a harsh word," Magneto said, his hand lifted to free whichever one I chose. "So, Kitty: choose."

My glance darted from Rogue who was hanging from her bonds, her eyes determined and gazing at me intently, and to Kurt, who was looking at me helplessly. How could I choose between my best friend and the person who I loved?

And I made my decision.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so badly written, but it's like really late, so, I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, at least I finally updated, right? That is, if anyone is actually reading this story. :) Much luv!


	9. The End of my Journal

Reader Replies:

Sweetbebe: I think that Kitty just gradually fell in love with Kurt and never even saw it coming until she actually knew she was. So, it's just one of those things.

Anwen: thanks! Glad you like my story, and...you'll have to see how it ends. **mischievous grin**

Random reader: I'm glad you like it! Please review the ending, which I think is this chapter. **Wails** so upset!! But, this is Kitty's story.

My mind feverishly examined several ideas as I felt the eyes of all the X-Men and the smug villains on me, the X-Men knowing that either way they would lose a valuable addition to the team, and the villains knowing that either way my heart would be wrenched in two.

And I made my decision. With two swift steps, I strode up to Rogue and unlatched her. She dropped to the ground, and our eyes met. In an instant, each knew what the other was thinking, and we nodded.

Nightcrawler cried out as the bonds began draining his life force, and Magneto laughed evilly. "Go!" Rogue shouted to me, and leapt forward with a roar as I dashed back to where Nightcrawler was beginning to pale and gasp for breath. I leaned in through the bonds, my transparent body going straight through them, and I worked fearfully on the locks as Magneto's eyes widened and he understood what I was doing and the mistake he had made.

"No!" he shouted, and started towards me, but Rogue blocked him, throwing off her gloves and showing her white hands, grabbing onto his own hand and squeezing as she focused on drawing out his energy.

His eyes widened even further and he made choking sounds. Mystique leaped at Rogue, and she hit her in the groin, driving her back.

I ignored them as the seconds slowly ticked by, sweat dripping into my eyes and stinging. I watched as Nightcrawler began to slip into death, and with a sudden burst of fear and anger, my hands found the latch, and it was turned off. Color seeped back into Kurt's face and he gasped in oxygen as I wrenched him from his bonds, and he fell to the ground. I did not have time to stay with him: Rogue was being defeated. So, I leaped to her defense, striking Mystique's arm away as she came in for the kill.

"I got her," Rogue said. "You sure?" I gasped as Magneto came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck, cutting off my air. "Positive!" Rogue answered. "Save the others!"

"You forgetting something," I rasped at Magneto, and slipped through his arm. "Ha!" He didn't even see my fist coming, and the next moment he was lying on the floor beside Kurt, who was slowly getting up.

Just then, he vanished from sight, having teleported from the lighthouse, hopefully to get help.

Within seconds, Magneto was unconscious, and Mystique was fighting Rogue violently, and steadily winning. The odds looked good, that is, until Toad and Sabertooth arrived. But by this time, I had freed Wolverine, who let his claws out and raced into the battle with a roar of rage to defend Rogue who was steadily being choked.

"Jean!" I cried out, as Sabertooth headed my way. I was in a panic now, my energy and strength having been used up.

"Fight!" Jean said to me earnestly. "Fight him, and I will work on getting out. Kitty, look out!"

I dodged just in time as Sabertooth lashed out at me. However, I was a little slow from exhaustion of fighting physically and emotionally, as well as using my curse to free two others, so his claw sliced my arm.

I cried out in pain as blood splashed onto the floor, and I looked at the ugly cut on my arm, blood pulsating from the wound, and I realized with horror an artery was torn. If I didn't receive help soon, I could die from blood loss. I looked up in fear at his grin, and then slowly, all my nervous energy was transformed to rage.

I growled deep in my throat, and his look of smugness was transformed to slight confusion, then shock as I lunged forward, my fingernails aimed for his eye. I struck true, and, howling, he turned away as blood seeped from his eye.

I jumped up to Jean, and with one slash of my hand, I found the release, and she dropped free. I looked around, seeing red-both from my blood and my unstoppable rage, looking around for my next victim.

Jean focused her energy on Magneto, who was now up and kicking, and within seconds, all of our enemies were unconscious, just as Nightcrawler arrived with Scott and Storm. They looked at us, Rogue racing over to Bobby, who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes, and Wolverine and I breathing heavily, Jean standing there calmly under control.

And then, I glanced down at my arm at the torn artery. The blood was slowing and I felt all my energy leaving me. Time seemed to slow, and I could see it pass ever so slowly, and I could my heartbeat in my ears, at first rapid, and then slowing gently to a stop.

And I saw the ceiling become the ground as I fell into the sky...and time passed me by...

My eyes flickered open to see the white ceiling of my room, and I could pages slowly being turned, one after the other. I slowly turned my head to see Rogue bending over her history book, skimming, as usual.

I looked back up at the ceiling, and just thought. _Why am I alive? _I wondered. _I should be dead right now. My artery was torn-I saw it! No one can live long on just that amount of blood. It's relatively impossible! _

_Wait...I...I saved the X-Men. If it hadn't been for me, then they would have all died. Rogue, Bobby, Jean, Wolverine, and...Kurt! _

My heart leaped.

_Wait...why am I so concerned for Kurt? Yesterday, or today, or last week, whenever it happened, I was so worried about Kurt...is it possible that-nah. Couldn't be. He's my friend. Of course I was concerned about him. _

But my heart only leaped again, denying my previous thoughts.

_It's true! I do love him! But, all the other times I've been in love, it's never actually been so heady, so crazy. Maybe...maybe I never actually loved the others. Maybe I'm in real love._

"I'm in love," I whispered, just loud enough for Rogue to hear. She looked over, and grinned, coming over to sit beside me.

"Hey you," she said, hitting my shoulder playfully. I felt a brief touch, cold as ice, and then warmth again. I looked in surprise to see her gloves were off, and then smiled back at her, my heart feeling as if it would burst with happiness.

"I'm in love, Rogue," I said, my voice breaking as I felt indescribable joy fill my soul. I practically floated off the bed, heading to the closet despite the dizziness created by loss of blood.

"Um...you are?" Rogue asked, a bit surprised. "Yes!" I said, coming out again dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt with lace. "Oh, Rogue, now I understand why you want to be around Bobby so much! It's such a heady feeling!" "That's your dizziness," Rogue said tartly, sitting down on the bed. I slapped her lightly. "No! Well, maybe partly," I admitted, "but I'm in love with Kurt!" "Kurt?" Rogue asked, a bit surprised as I continued.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" I sighed. "Oh, Rogue, I'm sorry I ever teased you about being with Bobby so much!" "Um, you never have," Rogue said. "Well, it sounded good, didn't it?" I asked, heading for the door, but Rogue stopped me, holding a hand to my forehead for a second, only long enough to feel my body heat, and not long enough to steal it.

"You're delirious," she said after a moment. "Delirious? With love, perhaps," I said, and sailed out of the room after hugging her.

I raced down the halls, searching eagerly for Kurt. I saw him nowhere, and in fact, the halls were empty as people were either in class, or the dining rooms, or in their own rooms doing homework. I dashed out of the school in my bare feet, and to the gardens, shivering as I felt the cold November air wash over me.

But my search paid off as I saw Kurt sitting on a bench, gazing into the distance. "Kurt?" I asked, coming to sit down by him. He looked up, and smiled. "Kitty, you're awake," he said.

"Yes," I said, suddenly feeling shy. We sat in silence for awhile, and then I cleared my throat and asked, "How long was I out of it?" "A week," Kurt replied, glancing at me and smiling. "We were not sure you would make it. You were delirious for several days as we pumped new blood into you and repaired your artery."

We looked at each other, suddenly not sure of what to say. Finally, I spoke. "Kurt," I said, swallowing. "On that...mission...I realized something important." "As did I," Kurt replied, gazing into my eyes.

"Kitty," Kurt said, "when our lives were in peril, I realized that...I, um..." "Yes?" I asked, my heart speeding up as I anticipated his words. "What?" Kurt looked at me again, his eyes filled with fear-perhaps of rejection-and hope. "I...am in love with you, Kitty," he said. "I am not sure if you return my feelings, but I feel better now telling you."

"Oh," I said, feeling as if the world had suddenly brought me a gift, and my eyes filling with tears. "Oh," Kurt said, distressed. "I am sorry, Kitty, I did not mean to upset you, please-"

"No, you fool!" I said, choking slightly as I laughed. "I love you, too." "You...you do?" Kurt asked in surprise. I nodded rapidly. "I just figured it out when I woke up. You are...you are the only person I have loved this way."

His eyes filled with great joy, and we kissed.

The next few months were filled with joy as Kurt and I became closer and closer, and Bobby had now joined the X-Men, so all four of us were closer than ever, and we all loved it.

A new mutant joined the school, by the name of Anwen. Her powers were extremely great in the area of telepathy and teleportation as well. Eventually, she as well joined the X-Men, and all five us became close friends.

Today, we all are living quite happily at the school as X-Men, and our friendship has endured many trials. For instance, a strange mutation happened to Bobby, and it caused him to reject all four of us, effectively breaking Rogue's heart. Eventually, however, it was determined that all of this was Mystique's doing, and let me tell you, she will never mess with Rogue's heart again.

My life is full and complete, and full of joy, and I will never regret my decision of becoming an X-Man and living at the school.

And I finally understand: my curse was not a curse. It was a precious gift, given to me by God, and it had brought Kurt and I together. I will forever understand this now, and I will always be and X-Man. But more importantly, my love for Kurt will last...forever.

A/N: **sobs** I really enjoyed writing this story!! I am so sorry it's over now! Hope you enjoyed it, please r and r and give me your final thoughts. Much appreciated!

iLuvHawkeye


End file.
